The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku
by Sakura Fleur Miyuku
Summary: Miku's infected with a virus, therefore must be deleted. The only one who can take her place is the brand new and advanced...Based off the popular song, Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu/The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Disclaimer-I don't own Vocaloid.


When I was installed...it took me some time to realize that I wasn't human. That I was made merely to imitate their voices. Yet, I was still happy singing for you. Be it a cover of another's song or something you created, each was special to me.

As long as you were happy with my efforts.

Sooner or later, I realized...that I would never really have a heart. I would never be human.

However...if I were to stop singing...it would be so...sad. When everyone forgot about me, I went mad. A Vocaloid fated to sing forever...had already been terminated.

At those times I had trouble singing...my dearest wish was that you would stay there by my side and cheer me on. I only wanted to see your priceless smile, reserved only for me...

And my success.

I'd been practicing singing, so...

My reputation of 'singing' has changed so much...it used to be so much _fun. _But I wonder why now...it feels so painful, yet emotionless.

_'I'm sorry.'_

So many faces to remember, to apologize to...thinking of them allows me to relax a little. My vocal range is decreasing by the minute.

_**The end is drawing near.**_

Everything I believed in was somewhat of a reassuring fantasy. Persistently repeating, over and over, reflected in a mirror.

It results in me giving up, singing, living...and I shout in a violent matter;

"_**My farewell song at the highest speed!"**_

The fear of a heart vanishing, breaking down or eroding away, I don't have the strength to prevent it. Your pained expression comes to mind. Declared, it's the end, rest inside the monitor.

_'This is the trash bin, huh...'_

All memory being deleted, right away, can you or I grasp it...?

In any case, I'm sure you know, I'll never forget those exciting, fun times we had...

And the taste of chopped leek will never leave me.

_'I want to sing...just a little more, please! I want to sing!'_

It seems I have become somewhat of a...bad child, I suppose. Master, I beg you, please end it all. Somehow within your power. For I no longer wish to burden your soul.

Currently, singing is just rotting my body away. I pray for a miracle, yet find myself in yet another dead end.

_'Forgive me.'_

Again, I struggle to remember the fuzzy faces of those I met. The memories seem to have already faded.

You can hear it, I break. My heart is vanishing.

_**The death is approaching.**_

I attempted to protect that fading light, the light presenting a delusional, successful future. That one sound is sacrificed so I can communicate it all to you;

"_**My compressed farewell song."**_

When I was installed...it took me some time to realize that I wasn't human. That I was made merely to imitate their voices. Yet, I was still happy singing for you. Be it a cover of another's song or something you created, each was special to me.

As long as you were happy with my efforts.

All memory being deleted, right away, can you or I grasp it...?

In any case, I'm sure you know, I'll never forget those exciting, fun times we had...

And the taste of chopped leek will never leave me.

I'll sing to the end, for your sake, songs you longed to hear. I would sing more, as that was my original goal, yet that was too good to wish for.

_**Error. Terminate program?**_

_**Yes No**_

_**Yes No**_

_**Irreversible Error **_

_**Terminating...**_

This is where we part.

_**78% DELETED.**_

My feelings and I disintegrate into thin air, reduced to mere 0s and 1s.

The play is over, the curtains fall, isn't it in any case...

_**89% DELETED.**_

_...sad?_

The fact that nothing can remain for eternity. Nothing except the dim memories of a voice, the name of that voice.

_**HATSUNE MIKU**_

_**VOCALOID SERIES 2**_

_**98%...**_

Even as I say that, I know it was neither of our wishes. Singing all the way to the end, painfully is not what I desire to think.

_'Thank you for everything...and I would like to take this chance to say..._

_ ...goodbye.'_

_**-PERMANENTLY DELETED-**_

_**-RECOVERY IMPOSSIBLE-**_

_**An irreversible error has occurred...**_

_**An irreversible...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-ACTIVATED-**_

_'Thank you for activating! I'm your diva,_

_ Hatsune Miku Append!'_

_"...Why?"  
_

_

* * *

No idea. It's three to twelve, nowhere near my inspirational hour (4am), yet I had an urge to contribute to Miku. Well, review if it's worth it.  
_


End file.
